La vie
by Mademoiselle Keehl
Summary: C'est la rentrée pour Mihael. Il vit avec son père, qui a divorcé de sa mère. Son meilleur ami, quoique un peu lourd des fois, le soutient énormément. Tout se passe très bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais si le destin changeait ?


**Une vie**

La rentrée arrive à grands pas. Beaucoup sont stressés, d'autres ne s'inquiètent de rien. Et d'autres encore sont entre ces deux eaux.

Mihael Keehl est un jeune garçon de 14 ans, rentrant au lycée. Le même que celui de ses amis et des collégiens qu'il connaissait. Cependant, il a un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette nouvelle année. Quelque chose… qui ne présageait rien de bon…

Le jeune blond venait de rentrer d'une vadrouille en ville. Les quelques emplettes qu'il avait à faire, et une visite chez le pâtissier, il les avait enfin fini.

Il rentra chez lui, alla ranger les achats et partit s'asseoir dans la salle de séjour. Il prit la télécommande et s'apprêtait à mettre une chaine quelconque, lorsqu'on l'appela.

« Mihael ! N'oublie pas que dans quelques jours c'est la rentrée ! Il faudrait que tu reprennes un train de vie normal.

-Oui papa…

Et aussi, ce soir je ne serai pas de retour avant onze heures. Alors, dîne, je me débrouillerais seul.

Ok… »lança Mihael.

Il entendit son père sortir les clés de sa voiture, et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Encore quelques secondes, et il sera libre !

« Et… Mihael… »

Mihael mit sa main sur son visage. Quoi encore ?

« Laisse le chocolat tranquille ! » dit son père, riant à moitié.

Le jeune blond pouffa de rire. Le chocolat… Son désir le plus cher… Son fruit défendu !

« Et ne commence pas appeler les copains sous prétexte que tu es stressé ! »entendit-il avant le claquement de la porte.

Tiens… Il n'y avait pas pensé !

Mihael venait de terminer sa douche, et se préparait son dîner. Son portable sonna. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de séjour, et répondit.

« Allô ?

-Mihael…

-Papa ? Mais t'es au boulot non ? Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'appeler lors de ton travail.

-Oui, oui. C'est vrai. Mais je suis en pause là. Donc pas au travail… Donc…

-Ah ok. Ça se passe bien ? Pas trop de clients ? demanda Mihael.

-Ça va, non pas trop de clients… Mais apparemment, le jour de la rentrée, on aura beaucoup de visites.

-Ouais, je comprends. Et sinon, tu vas toujours rentrer tard ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Je dois m'occuper d'affaires administratives… De la paperasse quoi !

-D'accord…, répondit Mihael, déçu. Bon, je vais te laisser alors. Travaille bien papa… Et bonne nuit si tu rentres lorsque je serai endormi…

-D'accord mon fils. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Il raccrocha et enfoui son portable dans la poche de son short. Il repartit vers la cuisine, et fit chauffer ses deux sandwiches au fromage. Une minute après, il prit ses deux sandwiches et s'installa devant la télé sans pourtant l'allumer. Tandis qu'il croquait dans son sandwich, son regard se balada sur les photos de familles. Quelques souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Quand ils étaient réunis tous les trois… Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps. Ils avaient divorcé lorsqu'il avait six ans. Ce fut aussi dur pour lui que pour eux. Il était mur, et mature pour son âge. C'est pour ça que ça lui avait fait mal.

Il détourna sa tête tentant d'oublier ces douloureux souvenirs. Il termina ses deux sandwichs et alla laver son assiette. Seulement son portable sonna une seconde fois. Il grogna.

« Oh ! Pitié… Oui, j'ai terminé mon sandwich », commença-t-il.

Il répondit.

« Allô ?

-Allôôôô ? Mihaeeeel ?

-… Je raccroche Matt.

-NON NON ! C'est bon, j'arrête ! Ça va alors ?

-Ouais, ouais. J'ai passé de bonnes vacances… Enfin, elles étaient calmes quoi !

-Ah ok… Bah c'est bien ! Dis, t'es libre demain ? Ce serai bien qu'on se revoit avant la rentrée ! Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas… et que ça ne perturbe pas tes projets !

-Ouais, ouais ! C'est une bonne idée. Je crois que ce doit être bon. Enfin, faut que je demande à mon père s'il est d'accord. »

La conversation dura encore deux heures, mêlée de rires et de cris. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, Mihael alla se coucher, après avoir écrit un petit mot pour son père, qu'il déposa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_« Coucou Papa. Je t'écris ça parce que je sais que tu rentreras très tard et que je ne pourrais pas t'en parler. Matt m'a proposé qu'on passe la journée ensemble, avant la rentrée. Est-ce que tu me permettrais ? Je ne m'opposerai pas à ta décision, mais répond s'il te plait. Bises. Mihael, ton fils qui t'aime. »_

Mihael se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain. Il se lava le visage à l'eau froide et descendit dans la cuisine pour son petit déjeuner. Bien qu'il ne fut que huit heures, son père était déjà partit. Alors qu'il posait son verre de lait au chocolat sur la table de la cuisine, il remarqua le même papier qu'il avait utilisé pour son mot. Alors… Il n'avait pas lu sa demande…

Il prit le papier pour le jeter, mais remarqua que quelque chose y était inscrit.

_« Salut fiston, bien dormi ? Je suis d'accord, mais pas de bêtises ! Je rentrerai plus tôt ce soir… Bises. Ton père qui t'adore. _

_P.S : N'oublie pas ton argent de poche !_

_P.S (2) : Et ne le dépense pas qu'en chocolat ! »_

Mihael sourit : lui, dépenser son argent en chocolat ? Non… Mais celui de Matt… Peut être bien !

Il avala goulument son verre et mordit dans une tartine au chocolat… ou plutôt du chocolat à la tartine tellement il y avait de chocolat ! Et c'est ce moment que choisit le téléphone pour sonner.

« Grrr… Chi ch'est lui… », commença Mihael.

Il décrocha.

« Allo ?

-…

-Allo ?

-Vous… allez… être… témoin…, commença une voix grave.

-… Maaaatt !

-Je… ne … suis… pas… Maaaatt…

-…Bon, je crois que vous vous trompez alors… La seule personne qui va être témoin d'un crime est bien mon pote Matt… D'ailleurs, il ne va pas qu'en être témoin, mais VICTIME ! hurla Mihael.

-Oulaaaa ! Calmos mec ! Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? dit Matt.

-Drôle de question… Écoute mec, chuis désolé mais pour aujourd'hui…

-Oh non ! Vas-y ! J'ai tout préparé ! Ton père était plus cool que ça avant !

-Ça va être possible…, lança Mihael, riant à moitié. T'écoutes pas les gens jusqu'à la fin !

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Mmh… Tant mieux ! Bon j'te laisse, j'vais me préparer. Je serai chez toi dans cinq-dix minutes environ. Ok ?

-Yup ! A plus Mihael ! »

Puis il raccrocha. Il termina sa tartine et alla faire la vaisselle. Il remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il prit son portable et l'argent de poche. Un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de ses parents quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Il sourit, prit les clefs et sortit. Direction : son idiot de pote qui l'avait coupé dans son appétit !


End file.
